The Chaaaaps are Down
by Detouredbe
Summary: Hypothetically, after the events of the season 1 episode "Monster Buddies", there came to be a new reason for Garnet to maintain authority over the Burning Room.


**How on earth did my brain string this one together? All I know is that I was riding a public transit vehicle; my mind indulged in thoughts of _Steven Universe_ as a fan of the show's mind will be inclined to do, when in a moment that bag of _Chaaaaps_ which Steven puts in storage beside Centipeetle's gem in "Monster Buddies" came to mind. This somehow led to pondering the odds that, at some point offscreen, our favourite little glutton Amethyst got tempted by it, and before I knew it, I had several poetic verses about a plausible scenario of such playing in my head. In spite of everyone aboard, I laughed out loud, and agreed with myself that there was something going there. And, here it is now.**

 **Copyright belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.**

With the cupboards all barren,

And the fridge in like state,

Pearl and Steven's errand-running

Seemed an unworthy wait,

The short quartz was atop the counter,

Stationed intently on hold,

Cross-legged, eyes ever stalking,

Those caches, empty, cold.

/

A leg now draped over the edge,

A foot ceaselessly tapped,

Lunch had been due for a while now,

The schedule carefully mapped,

A scowl had imprinted upon her face,

Fervent want in her eyes,

It seemed they'd milked their excursions,

What detestable lies!

/

Perhaps he was chatting with locals,

She'd probably wish to browse,

Which would leave Amethyst waiting,

At home, just to grouse,

Well, best that they not be much longer,

The whole house now looked good,

The furniture, stairs, doors, windows,

Tasty glass, tasty wood...

/

This shapeshifted tract which she kept,

Left her bent to its will,

As oft as it would be cleared out,

So it must have refill.

For although to leave it hungry,

Would hardly leave her dead,

She still would balk at denying,

Its desire to be fed.

/

All the things they should have in stock,

Popcorn, waffles, whipped cream;

Steven's, eh, 'personal' _Cookie Cats_...

Well, a quartz could still dream.

A pizza'd go over well now;

At least a bag of _Chaaaaps_ ,

Then it struck her, a choice loophole,

In 'eternity', perhaps.

/

Into her room, Amethyst traipsed,

Easy way's always best,

Through a pond to the Burning Room,

There she'd see to the rest.

The coast was clear; Amethyst grinned,

Garnet was not present,

Downwards, into the fusion's office,

The quartz stealthily went.

/

It lay bubbled, plain in her sight,

That lofty _Chaaaaps_ bag, there,

True, it was there for another,

But why ought she to care?

A hand on her stomach and drooling,

Amethyst licked her lips,

One crack of her whip and she'd have it,

That scrumptious bag of chips.

/

Centipeetle owed her, anyways,

And she still held a grudge,

Eye for eye, chips for _la torta_ ,

Turned to acidic sludge.

Her whip withdrawn, the bubble fell,

The bag too, you might guess,

Under arm, her "kill" was taken,

To be devoured, in her nest.

/

The _Chaaaaps_ bag was a sight to behold,

For hungry, raring eyes,

Tear that virgin seal, it'd be hers,

Snack, say its last goodbyes...

A sharp cough then distracted her,

Told her she was not lone,

Disc-eyed, she peered behind herself,

To company she'd bemoan.

/

How had Garnet caught on to her?

Was she there, all along?

Her theft was done so cleverly,

It couldn't just go wrong!

The fusion's arms were folded, with

Beckoning, outstretched hand,

It was surrender the chips or else,

Risk an upset Ste-man.

/

Beneath Garnet's unrelenting stare,

Amethyst plead her case,

No other food in the house; besides,

Those _Chaaaaps_ could be replaced!

It was futile, no words need be said,

Our heroine forced to yield,

In return, a granted pardon,

Her crime left unrevealed.

/

To the kitchen, she has now returned,

Back to waiting, again,

The _Chaaaaps_ re-bubbled, stored away,

By Garnet. What a friend.

Perhaps she ought to just head out,

Scrounge up something, herself,

Sounds more productive than to stare,

At ever-empty shelves.

 **AN: Aw, poor Amethyst. It's true, though; while that particular bag could be replaced, Steven probably would feel like an important symbol of the friendship he formed with Centipeetle had been violated.**


End file.
